


A Single Word (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索林表达对德瓦林的感情<br/>（最近急需甜腻文治愈</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Word (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Single Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736420) by [neverlandlumos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandlumos/pseuds/neverlandlumos). 



> Original Author: neverlandlost  
> Translated by dong7bang7  
> All rights preserved by original author.

索林永远也闹不明白，为什么德瓦林的身躯能给他那么大的安慰。要知道他已经不是瘦弱的孩子了，他们俩几乎一样高，可德瓦林就是能把他完全包裹进怀里，就像他需要的那样。从小到大，索林亲眼看着德瓦林一步一步成长为一名强壮自豪的矮人战士，他们的感情也随着时间推移突破了友情的界限。

德瓦林忠心耿耿而且保护欲惊人。每当德瓦林围着他忙碌或为了一点小事瞎操心时，索林的心脏便鼓胀仿佛要撑破胸膛。他需要德瓦林，需要他的支持和他的爱。索林可能永远不会说出口，但它们就在他的眼睛里，他的举手投足间，他知道德瓦林明白。可是随着他们一天天成熟，一年年老去，被战争磨砺得冷硬，被鲜血浸染得麻木。他希望能告诉德瓦林，尽管经历了这一切，他的感情没有变。

年轻时知道两情相悦似乎便足够了，不能说出来也没关系。最初，德瓦林只是被派来当他的保镖，即是为了他的安全，也是为了他的火爆脾气。德瓦林听过他讲的笑话，取笑过他最丢脸的模样，监督他吃饱睡好穿暖。若干年后，索尔认为索林有能力照顾自己不再需要保镖了，但索林希望德瓦林留下。他从不依赖任何人，只有德瓦林是个例外。德瓦林留了下来，年复一年，索林对他的感情越来越坚定越来越强烈，直到再也无法忍受分离。

他知道传闻是怎么说的。关于他的话题从来不少，但有一点始终没有变过。索林，索尔之孙，索恩之子，是一名天生的领袖，严厉但不失公允，骄傲、急躁、坚毅、冷硬，铜墙铁壁一般，刀枪不入。

德瓦林知道不是这样，他总是知道。

弗林的死令索林痛不欲生。他抱着德瓦林颤抖、抽泣，不在乎会被其他人看到。德瓦林把手放到他的肩膀上安慰，一如既往的耐心与理解。他低下头，感到羞惭却怎么也止不住泪水。德瓦林等了一会，抬起他的下巴告诉他没什么可惭愧的，不管是弗林还是索尔、索恩，都应该被人们哀悼。

尽管沉浸在巨大的痛苦中，但索林打心眼里明白，少了德瓦林他一个人撑不下去。

他要德瓦林发誓永不离开。考虑到他们当时的境况和彼此的身份，这个要求即可笑又不切实际。德瓦林纵容了他，在他耳畔立下誓言。那低沉平稳的嗓音止住了索林的泪水，他枕着德瓦林的肩膀吸气，另一个矮人的气味灌进他的鼻子，包围他，给他其他人无法给予的慰藉，那两条强健的手臂，如今被刺青覆盖，环绕着他，将他与外界隔开，保护他不再受到伤害。

他们在巴恩的家受到了热情慷慨的款待。洗过热水澡后，所有人看起来容光焕发。此刻，他们坐在屋外，德瓦林抬头仰望星空，嘴里叼着烟斗轻声哼唱小调。索林的视线在他的脸上流连，从凹凸不平的疤痕，被半兽人咬过的耳朵，到头顶的刺青。他放任自己的身体靠过去，罕见的坦率也令他的战士惊讶地挑起眉毛。

“我爱你。”索林贴着德瓦林的脖子说，嘴唇擦过皮肤，感到那里的脉搏因为他的话微微加速。

德瓦林伸手搂住他的腰。“也爱你。”

除了年幼时对父亲和手足，索林从没跟外人说过这三个字。当深埋已久的感情被用言语表述并得到回应，他几乎不确定该怎么反应。德瓦林一点没有惊讶的样子，只是坚定的用手臂圈住他紧紧抱住。

他靠着德瓦林的胸膛，想起年少时的种种，脸颊渐渐升温。从初尝禁果时的冲动和紧张，到后来的水乳交融，他会去军械库找德瓦林，一起在市场里闲逛，一起溜进厨房偷吃面包。索林不否认想念肌肤相亲，但他更想念他的情人和只属于情人间的温存。多么奇怪：想念近在咫尺的人。

他说了出来。“我想你。”

德瓦林对他眨眨眼，“也想你。”

索林沉默地把手放在德瓦林的腹部。

“永远？就像你发过的誓？”

德瓦林皱起眉，低头吻他，察觉了不安——一种索林从不轻易表露的情绪。他的国王紧紧地攀附着他，因为久久没有等到回答，眼睛里闪着可疑的水光。

“当然，索林。永远，就像我发的誓。”德瓦林脱住索林的颈背亲吻发顶。索林捏着他的衣摆松懈了下来。

许久，德瓦林低下头想要说话，却发现索林已经睡着了，头发挡住大半张脸，轻声打着呼噜。德瓦林失笑，拨开头发吻了吻他的脸颊，又小心地换了个能让他靠得更舒服的姿势。

索林在梦中呢喃他的名字，德瓦林。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> Dwalin 德瓦林，Thorin 索林


End file.
